How to train your dragon: A story of Hiccup and Astrid
by Devastator1775
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are outcasts in the tribe. Hiccup for, well, being Hiccup and Astrid because of her paralysing fear of dragons. Both have been friends since childhood. But what happens when Hiccup shoots down a Night Fury? How will this affect their relationship. REWRITE OF THE MOVIE!
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own How to train your dragon, Hiccup, Astrid or any other related character. I own this story.

* * *

**Hiccup's narration**

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located sokidly on the merdian of Misery.

My village, in a word: sturdy. It's been here fors even generations, but every single building is new.

We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes.

We have. …

**Normal POV.**

Hiccup quickly closes the door as the Monstrous Nightmare breaths out it's liquid flames. "Dragons!" he exclaims. As soon as the dragon flew away, he ran out the door, looking at what happened around him. He saw the multiple species of dragons fly off with the village food supplies, like fish sheep and other things. As he ran he heard the usual replies from the villagers he had during such raids.

"What are you doing outside?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar and lifted up, only to stare in the eyes of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Tribe.

"Hey …Dad." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup. What is he doing …? What are you doing outside? GET INSIDE." Stoick yelled, pushing his son in the direction of the village's forge.

"Nice of you to join the party." Gobber, the village's blacksmith said, bashing on a piece of hot iron. "One more and we can play cards."

"What do you mean, Gobber?" Hiccup asked, as he put on his blacksmith apron. The sounds of heavy, panicky breathing of someone in the corner of the forge. He looked to the corner to see …

"Astrid." He whispered, as he ran to her, kneeling at her side as he reached her. The fear and panic was clear in her eyes, although she seemed to calm down a bit as she saw him.

"She came in here not long after the dragon attack began, searching for you, I guess." Gobber said.

"I'm here now." He whispered to her. "No need to be afraid."

An impact of a Gronckle's lava bomb made her hides her head in her arms. She looked up with a forced smile. "Why? Because there are totally no dragons here?"

Hiccup sighed. Astrid Hofferson. His best friend since he was little. Well …littler. Both he and she nearly treated as outcasts. Hiccup, because of his physical shortcomings and Astrid, because of phobia for dragons, something no Viking should have. Although she was an incredible fighter, amazingly skilled with the double-bladed ax , when she sees a dragon, she panics and runs off. So she was no use at all.

Hiccup grabbed a shield and gave it to Astrid. "Stay behind this and don't move." He soothed. "It will all be over soon."

Suddenly a sound, like a banshee wailing in the wind, that kept going for a few seconds, quickly followed by a flash of purple and one of the watchtowers going down in flames.

"Night Fury." Astrid whispered in fear, her eyes thin as ever.

Gobber detached his smithing tool and replaced it with an axe. He turned to the two teens. "Stay. Put. There." The two teen stared at him for a moment. "You know what I mean." With a battle cry he joined the battle.

"And actual Night Fury." Hiccup said, staring out the window. His face turned to one of his machines, called 'the mangler'.

Astrid jumped up and pulled him away from the machine. "Oh, no you don't." she said. "You're not going to leave me here alone. Besides, that machine never worked."

"No-one has ever killed a Night Fury." Hiccup said. "That's why I'm going to be the first. And it DOES work."

"Hiccup, you're a smart guy and my best friend, and I have faith in your skills, but I love you too much to let you go out there, only to get killed." Astrid said.

"I'll be back in a minute or five." He said, stroking some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll probably miss anyway."

Before she could say anything, hiccup grabbed his machine and ran out.

"HICCUP!" she yelled, wanting to ran after him, but her fear of the dragons outside the forge stopped her. She gave a frustrated groan as she ran back to her corner of the forge and hid behind her shield. "I'll get him for this." She promised herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stoick yelled as he saw his son ran off with one of his cursed machines.

"Yeah I know." Hiccup yelled over his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

He ran to the cliff, where there was no battle and readied his machine.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." He whispered as he aimed in the dark. He a saw a silhouette in the dark and pulled the trigger. The bolas flew away, hitting the silhouette. It gave a roar and fell to the forest.

" I hit it. Yes!" hiccup yelled, throwing his arms in the air in victory, turning away from the cliffs. "I hit it! Did anyone see that?"

He turned around, only to stare in the eyes of a Monstrous Nightmare, who'd came to see what was making that much noise.

"Except for you." Hiccup said. The Dragon gave a roar and hiccup turned away to run as fast as he could. He ran to the plaza and hid behind one of the large torches. The Nightmare breathed out his liquid flames and Hiccup prayed the gods this would end soon. Off course, his father, probably wondering why he even bothered, quickly came to his rescue, subduing the Dragon. But by then, the flames had done it's work and made the giant torch fall, causing some more damage.

After the dragons had flew away, Hiccup tried to tell his father that he actually shot a Night Fury.

"If we organize a search party to Raven's Points, we can find it and …" Hiccup tried.

"Stop. Just stop it." Stoick said, burying his face in one of his hands. "Gobber, bring this boy back to the house."

"C'mon lad." Gobber said, giving hiccup a gentle push.

Stoick grabbed Astrid, who had joined the discussion at Hiccup's side, by the shoulder. "And you too, Astrid." He yelled, pushing Astrid in Hiccup's arms. "So we can have at least some peace and quiet while we fix this damage you two caused. The two of you don't get out before I get back."

Gobber walked the two teens back to their home. Astrid also lived there. When she was very little, a monstrous nightmare had burned down their house, with her family still in there. Stock had managed to save Astrid out of the house before she got caught by the fire. Stoick had taken her in and for the last ten years she was a 'house guest'.

Hiccup sighed as Gobber walked them back. "Astrid hasn't even done anything." Hiccup said to Gobber. "She was hiding in the forge."

"Forget it Hiccup." Astrid said, linking her arm into his'.

"And I actually did hit one." Hiccup said.

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said, rolling his eyes.

"He never listens."

"It runs in the family." Gobber said.

"And When he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich." Hiccup said. He turned to Gobber, imitating a 'standard' Viking accent. "_Excuse me, barmaid. You brought me the wrong offspring._ _I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy_

_arms, extra guts and glory on the side._ _This here, this is a talking fishbone._"

"You're thinking about this wrong." Gobber said. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand"

"Not helping, Gobber." Astrid said.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber said with compassion in his voice."

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said, opening the door, letting Astrid in first.

"Well, that was depressing." Astrid said, taking seats in one of the chairs.

Hiccup gave an angry yell and kicked one the chairs, making it fall.

Astrid jumped up, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Easy Hiccup."

"You don't believe me either, I guess." Hiccup said.

Astrid placed a hand on his chin, tilting it up a bit. "I do believe you." She whispered. "From the forge's windows I saw how you hit something in the air, and something fell down to Raven's Point."

Hiccup smiled as he stroked some hair behind her ear. She giggled.

"I'll prove to them I did." He said to her. I'll go to Raven's Point and find that dragon. I'll cut out it's heart and I'll bring it to Dad."

He turned around,, but Astrid quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please be careful." She whispered.

"Hey, It's me." Hiccup said with a smile.

"That's what I'm worried about." She grinned. "Please be back soon."

Hiccup grabbed his book and pencil and slipped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup prayed the gods that, when he opened his eyes a dragon would be there. Hiccup opened the eyes, and groaned as he saw nothing. He opened his notebook and placed a cross on the spots he'd just checked, before his frustration got a spike, scribbling all over the map he had drawn. He just spend the entire day searching around in the forest.

"Eugh, the gods must hate me." Hiccup said to himself, closing the book in frustration. "Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose and entire dragon!"

In frustration, he punched a branch that hung in his way, which took offense to this and hit Hiccup right back in his face.

"Eugh, I'm glad Astrid's not here." Hiccup said, taking a few steps further, rubbing his painful eye. "She would have a field trip with this. Stupid branch."

Suddenly he noticed broken branches and a fallen tree. He ran in the direction of the devastated forest. He gasped when he saw it. A dragon. Black as the night. The one dragon no man has ever soon before. A Night Fury.

"I did it." He exclaimed, his unbelief turning into pride and joy. "I did it. This fixes everything."

He placed his foot on the Dragon's torso. "I have brought down this mighty beast! WHOAH!"

He jumped back when the corpse gave a groan. He gasped when he saw that the Night Fury wasn't dead. It was very much alive and staring with one eye at hiccup, its pupils narrow and unmoving."

Hiccup stared back at the beast for a few moments, before making a decision. He drew his knife and approached the dragon.

He took a deep breath and raised his knife. "I'm going to kill you, dragon." He said, his voice shaking a little. "I'm going to cut out your heart and I'm going to present it to my father."

He raised his knife higher. His head turned back to the Dragon's head, who's eyes were still fixated on the boy.

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, opened them again to give the dragon a last look, knowing that his face was the last the dragon would see. The dragon closed his eyes in defeat, apparently accepting his fate.

Hiccup raised the knife for a last time, holding it in the air for a moment. With a groan he lowered the knife, burying his face in his hands. He looked at the dragon.

"I'm going to regret this." Hiccup said; as he kneeled down to cut the ropes of the bola.

The dragon's eyes popped open as he heard and noticed that the ropes were being cut. As Hiccup cut the last rope, the dragon jumped up and pounced on the boy, staring him in the eyes.

Hiccup breathed heavily, praying to every God in the skies that the Dragon would spare him. He cringed as the dragon raised his head, opening his jaw, showing his teeth …and then roared in the face of the boy. He jumped away and disappeared in the forest.

Hiccup, breathing heavily, not believing that he just got away with that, got up, took a few uneasy steps and then ...passed out.

Half hour later hiccup regained consciousness, he saw that the sun was beginning to fade away in the horizon. Soon it would be dark. He had to get back soon. He started running back to the village

It was already dark as he reached the village and got back to his house. Quietly as he could he opened the door of his house. He peeped inside and saw his father, sitting and staring into the flames of the fireplace.

He noticed Astrid standing on the top of the stairs, gesturing to him that he had to come up quickly. As fast and quietly as he could, Hiccup tried to get upstairs.

"Hiccup." Stoick said, not looking away from the fire. It made Hiccup stop in his tracks.

"Hi Dad." He said, a voice full defeat.

"Astrid said that you were already in bed." Stoick said, still not looking away from the fire.

"Dad, please, don't punish Astrid because she …" Hiccup began.

"Son, I know you, I know Astrid and I knew was lying." Stoick said, this time getting up and walking to Hiccup.

"We need to talk." Stoick said. He turned to Astrid. "All of us."

"Yes, Chief." Astrid said, not a pinch of enthusiasm in her voice.

"I think it's time that the both of you are getting Dragon Training." Stoick said with a smile on his face.

Hiccup noticed that Astrid next to him froze.

"Dad, I don't think that's a good idea." Hiccup said.

"Off course it's not a good idea!" Stoick said with a smile.

"I-it isn't?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a GREAT idea." Stoick said. "You'll learn how to kill Dragons and become one of us and Astrid will get over this childish fear she has for Dragons."

"Nothing childish about it." Astrid muttered under her breath, only Hiccup hearing it.

Stoick grabbed an axe that was leaning against the wall and threw into Hiccups arms, who almost fell backwards because of the weight.

"This is important, son." Stoick said. "When you carry this, you carry all of us."

"Sure feels like it." Hiccup muttered, making Astrid giggle.

Stoick just continued his speech, not noticing what his son said. "Which means you walk like us, talk like us, thinks like us. No more of …this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said.

"Deal?" Stoick asked.

"This conversation feels very one-sided." Hiccup complained.

"Deal?"

Hiccup sighed. "Deal!"

"Good." Stock grabbed his bag and hoisted it on his back. "Well, I'm off. Train hard, the both of you. I'll be back …probably."

"We'll be here." Hiccup said.

"…maybe." Astrid added.

They watched Stoick walk out the door. Hiccup plopped down in the nearest chair and gave a sigh. Astrid also grabbed a chair and took a seat next to him.

"So …" she said. "Did you find it?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup asked, still processing what happened today.

"The Dragon, Hiccup." She said, punching him softly on the shoulder. "You know: the one you shot down, the one you went to find in the woods all day long and the reason I had to lie to your father."

"Oh, that." Hiccup said, realizing that HE had to lie too. If she would find out he had released it … "Well, after searching a whole day I found …"

"Yes?" Astrid asked.

"I found the bolas that had hit it and by the look of the ravaged area, the dragon did crash into the woods, but the bolas were broken. It seemed that he escaped."

"Well, better luck next time." Astrid said, a hint of disappointed in her voice. She yawned. "I'm beat. Let's go to bed."

Hiccup suddenly felt tired himself. He yawned himself. "Yeah, me too." He said. "And don't forget we have …eugh, Dragon Training tomorrow."

Astrid froze. "I don't want to go, Hiccup." She whimpered. "I'll get hurt. You'll get hurt. We'll die …we'll."

"be fine, Astrid." Hiccup said, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly. "I don't think that Gobber will put us against Dragons at our first day without some first lessons, don't you think?"

"I …I guess." She said, stroking some hair out of her face. "I still am scared, though."

Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry, Astrid." He said. "I'll protect you."

Astrid laughed. "My hero." She giggled.

"Always there to save the damsel in distress." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, now I'm reassured, let's go to sleep."

The two teens walked up the the stairs and went to the attic. The two had always slept in the same room ever since Astrid came living with them. But after a few years, in the Teen Years, Astrid wanted some more privacy. So Stoick had built in a wall. They were only one opening of the door away from each other.

Wich was good, because Astrid suffered frequently from nightmares and Hiccup was the only one who could calm her down and bring her back to sleep.

Hiccup jumped on his bed, throwing his sheets over him. Astrid walked to the door that separated their chambers. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Good night, Hiccup." She said softly.

"Sleep tight, Astrid." Hiccup said back.

"I …I" Astrid stuttered, seemingly wanting to say something more. She sighed and seemed to drop it. "Good night."

She walked through her door and closed it behind her. Once out of Hiccup sight, she leaned against the door, holding her hand against her heart.

"Why cant I tell …?" she whispered to herself. She sighed again and want to her bed.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked himself, once Astrid had walked out the chamber. He shook his head, laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and comfort

**Quick AN: This chapter is a bit shorter then planned. Because of high demand of an update of this story, the part with the Dragon arena that normally would have been in the chapter, is not included. It will be in the next chapter. **

**Also, because of new ideas for stories (Rise of the guardians, Hotel transylvania and Ed, Edd n' eddy) it will be a while when this story will be updated. So please, review, but don't ask me when I will update, because I seriously don't know. Don't be mad, I'm sorry, but that's the way it shall be.**

**So enjoy the story and please ****_review_****.**

* * *

Astrid stirred and moved in her sleep, moaning and groaning. Tears ran over her cheeks. With a gasp she jolted up. Ever a few deep breaths, she wiped away her tears, kicked off her sheets and carefully walked to the door. Even the in dark she knew where to go, what to avoid, because she had done it so many times. Gently she opened the door. She walked towards Hiccup's bed.

She gave him a gentle push against the shoulder. No reaction. She gave him another. Still no reaction. She sighed and shook his shoulder.

"H-heh? What?" Hiccup mumbled half-asleep. He noticed Astrid standing next to his bed, her cheeks wet from her tears. He rubbed his eyes. "Had a nightmare?"

Astrid nodded. "Can I ...?"

"No need to ask, you know that." He interrupted. He lifted up his sheets, allowing Astrid to jump in. she snuggled against him, giving a content sigh.

"So …" Hiccup began. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Astrid muttered. "But I know, and you me for that matter, that I won't be able to shake it from my mind if I don't."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I was here, in my room. Suddenly the entire room was on fire. The smoke smothered my breath, burned my eyes. I couldn't breathe." She whispered, fear in her voice. "I saw you, trying to get to me, but the fire and the rubble were in your way."

"Did I get to you?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and tears ran over her cheeks. "No. You didn't." she whispered. "You just said, 'I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do', and you ran. No matter how much I yelled, how much I cried, you …you."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto him. "Now I know it was a nightmare, because there isn't anything in this world that would stop me from saving you." He said to her, staring in her eyes. "You mean too much to me."

"Really?" Astrid asked, her eyes tingling.

"Really." Hiccup said. He noticed how she was just gazing at him. "You alright?"

"I am now." She said.

Hiccup got a funny feeling about how she was looking at him. Her eyes were soft, sparkling. She was looking at him with a complete devotion, a total friendship, eyes filled with …love. Too late Hiccup realized what she going to do.

"Astrid, don't …" he tried to say as she brought her face closer to his.

The moment their lips met, something just turned off in his brains and he just closed his eyes. He pulled her closer and slightly deepened the kiss. She pulled his shirt, ran her fingers through his hair. He caressed her back with one hand, softly squeezing her shoulder with the other.

Astrid gave a soft moan. This brought Hiccup back to reality. He pushed her off him. She gave him a hurt look and jumped out of bed.

"Astrid, wait!" Hiccup yelled, stumbling out of bed, tumbling on the floor.

"Why? You clearly don't want me here." She yelled, tears in her eyes. She wanted to walk to her room, but Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"I do want you here, but …" Hiccup began. He sighed. "We went down this road before. We talked about this."

"That was last month and this is now!" Astrid said.

"And we had the same talk a month before that and the month before and the week before that." Hiccup said. "Astrid, please, just listen to me."

Astrid stopped and gave a sad sigh. "I don't have to listen to you. I know what you're going to say." She said. "And I know you're right."

Hiccup slipped his hand into hers. "I know you love me, and I love you too, but …"

"You don't love me the way I want to, I know." She sighed.

"You know that nothing would make me happier than making you happy, but the truth is …" Hiccup said, placing a hand on her cheek, making her look in his eyes. "The truth is that my feelings for you are those of friendship, not …you know."

"I know." She said softly. "But this time I really thought ….I'm just a stupid girl."

"THAT you aren't, Astrid." Hiccup said. "You're in love."

"I don't know why I love you or why those feelings don't go away." Astrid said, throwing herself into his arms, hiding her face into his chest. "I only know they suddenly came and now …now I can't stop thinking about you. But WHY won't you love me?"

"It's not a matter of 'won't loving you'." Hiccup whispered. "It's a matter of "can't love you YET'. Whatever spark made you fall in love with me …I haven't felt it yet."

Astrid softly pushed herself off hiccup. She smiled softly at him. "But will you feel it?"

"I don't know, Astrid." He said, stroking some hair out of her eyes. "But when I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Even after all this time, after rejecting me so many times …how are you so sure that you'll eventually start falling in love with me?"

"Because I know the only girl who'll manage to win my heart, who I will ever love, will be you." He whispered to her. "Who else is there for me?"

Astrid threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Then she suddenly placed her nails in his skin. "If it's Ruffnut, I'll kill you."

"Noted!" Hiccup chuckled. He yawned. "Can we please go back to sleep?"

"Can I still sleep in your bed?" Astrid asked, softly biting her lower lip.

"If you promise to behave yourself." He said, walking her to the bed.

The two teens crawled into bed, snuggling close to each other. Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After a few seconds he felt Astrid's lips against his' for a second.

"You promised you'd behave." He said, eyes still closed.

"Promises are made to be broken." Astrid giggled, giving Hiccup a final kiss on the cheek. She snuggled closer against him and closed her eyes. A smile crept on her face as she felt Hiccup's arm wrapping around her.

"Good night, Astrid." He said to her.

"Good night …boyfriend." She giggled.

"Stop it." Hiccup said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can't you?"

The next morning the whole thing was left behind them, like the many times before. They just exchanged meaningful looks at each other. But then came the moment Astrid didn't want to happen.

"C'mon, Astrid." Hiccup grunted, trying to push her to the Dragon Arena. "I'm just as happy about this as you are, but we have to."

"Do we have to? Stoick just decided this last night, maybe not everyone knows about it." Astrid rambled, trying to get out of Dragon Training.

"And would you rather face Dad after he returns and finds out we didn't go to dragon training." Hiccup asked.

Astrid stopped for a minute. "I think I'd rather face a dragon then." She groaned. "You win."

Hiccup took her hand and ran in the direction of the Dragon Arena. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

"No turning back now." Astrid muttered as the Arena became larger in the distance.


End file.
